Revenge of the past
by Zeyho
Summary: This is a Bleach Alternative Universe that follows the story of a exiled Shinigami named Shinichi Kumionu. This story starts the first day that Rukia Kuchiki cames to Karakura HighSchool after Ichigo Kurosaki became a subtitute shinigami. Latelly Kudo Nimuno appeares on the scene to help Shinichi and the others fight Arturo,a old enemy of Shinichi that hates Soul Society.
1. New student

I don't even remember the last time I did something right. After I was banished from the Gotei 13, I simply went back the human world and lived a normal, boring life for many years. I thought my life couldn't posiblly go from extremelly boring to something at least a little funny until someone new came to town...

At the moment I am a student at Karakura High School. Even if I lived a long time and I finished school a lot of times I don't want to be a top student,not even a good one. Today a new 'interesting' student transfered to our school,a female. I don't have anything with girls in particular but sometimes they can be so annoying and noisy.

The name I took as a human is Shinichi Kumionu and I am 16 years old. I don't know who my parents where because they both died when I was born so I practically lived alone all my life. Another thing that you should know about me is that I HATE Gotei 13 and Shinigamis from the botom of my heart even if I am a Shinigami. Anyway... I didn't really make any friends here but a lot of people hang out around me,still I can only call Ichigo Kurosaki a true friend. I've know him for a long time because I kinda can change my it's sounds impossible and strange but that's the truth.

"Shin! What's up?"

Yeah,that's 's a good person but sometimes he really annoyes me...those moments are rare but still exist. Since we eat togheter everyday with his friends on the rooftop we get to talk until we get there.

"Oh Kurosaki... Nothing much,I was just going to the rooftop to eat. I heard you have a new student in your boy in my class is talking about this."

"Nothing gets past your class right? You will meet her as soon as we reach the rooftop."

"As always you set up thing without telling me... At least tell me what's her name."

"It's Rukia,Kuchiki Rukia. I think you two will be good friend."

Rukia Kuchiki... I don't remember her but still I know one Kuchiki and he isn't really a friend of mine,he doesn't really like me at all. I hope she isn't anything like him...

As we made it to the rooftop the others were already there with someone I didn't know,a little girl with black , short hair and violet eyes. For some reason I thought,for just a second, that I knew her but that is just impossible...

"So you are the new student,a little shot if you ask me." I said sarcastically.

"And you must be the feared Kumionu-kun if I assume corectlly. Kuchiki Rukia,pleased to meet you."

"Shinichi Kumionu,pleased as well. But call me Shin I don't like people calling me Kumionu,it's annoying."

"Oh..let me guess,most people annoy you?"

"Got me... You know me better than Ichigo and we are friend since we were little. Anyway,so what about you...what do you like?I may sound wierd but that's something I always ask people when I meet them."

"Well I like places where is silence.."

"And what do you hate?" I asked her out of pure curiosity.

"I don't really know.. You could say that I hate annoying and fake people."

"See Shin? I told you that you two will be good friend!Now I have to go,dad called me and I have to go home." said Ichigo as he ran off along side the others letting me and Rukia alone,locked up on the rooftop...

"THOSE IDIOTS! I can't believe what they did...How are we suppose to get out of here,any ideas Rukia?"

"Break the door maybe? Or just stay here until school is over,I'm ok with both ideas. What about you?"

"Just staying here it's ok,the other idea means that I have to do something so I don't like it." I said as I was lying down on a wall.

"Aren't you afraid that you will skip classes?" asked Rukia as she stood next to me.

"Me? Afraid of skiping classes? I'm not some kind of school rat or anything.I hate school. It's boring and it has nothing interesting to do. I only like interesting things and people, like you." I said smirking and looking at the sky as I took a step closer to Rukia.

"Interesting people,huh.. What about Ichigo? Is he really a interesting person?"

"A little. He is the only exception because I needed to talk to someone bacause interesting people ar hard to find. What about you,what kind of people you prefer around you?"

"I don't know... It's a hard question Shin."

"Then what are you searching in,let's say,the perfect man?"

"Even harder but I don't know. I'd like him to be... Let's see,funny but also serious when it's the case,smart... That's all I think."

"Nice,but men like that are very rare,you know."

"I know. But who knows,maybe the perfect man is closer than I think." said Rukia as she was looking at the sky then at me and smile

I smiled back at her right before the moment when someone opened the door and we both went home.


	2. Shocking revelation

After the rooftop discution with Rukia some awkward moments began to appear between us whenever we were left alone,recently even if someone else was with us there was that silence between us. Of course because of Ichigo,and his stupid idea that me and Rukia liked eachother,those moment were common.

Me and Ichigo were going to change for the P.E class because today were the basketball team selections and everyone had to take the test, when,again,he started to questioned me about my relationship with Rukia.

"So,how long are you two going to hide that you like eachother?"

"Ichigo,me and Rukia are JUST friends. What's so hard to understand?"

"You say this but you find Rukia cute,it's written on your face Shin! You two are alike,you like the same things,hate the same things,you're practically a perfect match. What's keeping you from asking her out?" asked Ichigo as we started to change.

"I have my reasons. And think logical Ichigo,half of the boys like her and ALL of them already hate me,I don't want,and I don't need to have so many enemies." I answered as I gave my shirt off and began to search for the other white shirt that I had in the locker.

As I was still searching the school's basketball idol came to look for me,of course this wasn't a good sign,it actually meant that he wanted,probably,to beat me up for some stupid reasons.

"Look boys the little Kumi wants to take the test for the basket club,how nice." said the 'big' Meizu Mori,the school's star, as he pushed me and threw me into the lockers that could be seen if you passed by(a big crowd was already looking at us) and punch me in the face. Not very hard but enough to make me bleed a little.

"Meizu...what a pleasure,why don't you leave already and go somewhere else? Don't you have to meet a girl or something?" I said as I pushed him.

"Unfortunately for you,I don't.." Meizu replied as he puted on a small,black brass knuckle and punched me twice in the stomach.

"Meizu stop it!" shouted a girl that both of us could recognize,it was Rukia with Inoue and Tatsuki. The crowd dissapeared very fast alongside Meizu and his gang when a teacher appeared.

The teacher told the girls to help me get to the medical office after he send Ichigo back to our class to tell the P.E teacher what happend,then he left.

"Come on Shinichi,let's go to the medical office." said Tatsuki as she helped me get up.

"Not in this life Tatsuki! I hate doctors and I won't let one get near me. I have a first aid kit in my locker and I can take care of myself. Anyway all of you should go to class."

Tatsuki,Inoue and Rukia followed my advice and went back to their classes. After I got out the kit that I had in my locker I began to treat my wounds.

Some minutes later Rukia came back with some suplies from the medical office.

"Rukia! I told you to go back to class,what are you doing here?"

"What do you think? The brass knuckle that Meizu have has three small blades and judging from the power he put on the two punches it should hurt you prety bad,and deep,besides it's clear that you don't know how to treat wounds corectlly. So are you going to let me take care of it or are you going to stay like this? Relaxe,it won't take long."

"Thanks Rukia. You really know this stuff and... I really appreciate this." I said as I got up.

"It's nothing,really. I can teach you if you want..." Rukia answered as our eyes meet and,I don't know who made the first move but...me and Rukia kissed.

Both of us respond,of course it lasted only for a couple of second before both of us realised what happend. Rukia took some steps back and I looked away,we stayed like that for a couple of minutes before I broke the silence.

"The classes will end soon.." I said as I opened my locker to took out my uniform to get dressed. "It wouln't be good if the teachers finds us here skipping class.."

"Yeah you're right. Shinichi..?" Rukia asked.

"Wha.. Hey,come on Rukia."

I looked at that silly face she had,it was so cute and I couldn't resist. I took one step toward her and kissed her again,she caught my shirt tightly as she responded back with another kiss.

"We can't Shinichi...it's not right..."

"If you were really thinking that it's not right you wouldn't kissed me back. Rukia,you are afraid of something,and I understand that. For the moment we will be just friends and nothing more,ok?"

"Sorry Shi..." that moment the worse possible thing accured,a Hollow.

"Sorry Rukia I have to go!I'm supposed to meet someone in some minutes. We'll talk later ok?" I said as I rushed out in the directiont that Hollow was. I may not be a official Shinigami but I still can take care of some Hollows.

The fact that I trained hard to accure speed helped me get there very quickly. I was in the cemetery,on my guard prepared to counter the Hollow's attack. I knew from the moment it attacked that it wasn't a common Hollow,it was Grand Fisher,holding a little girl that I knew very well. It wat Ichigo's little sister,Karin!

"What do we have here,a little human that wants to play hero! You'll be a great snack before the real meal!"

"Let the girl go,Grand Fisher!"

"Ichigo hurry up!" a voice yelled,it was Rukia...and Ichigo!

What were they doing here? I feel three souls and all of them...are Shinigamis?!


	3. Another visit

Rukia and Ichigo are..Shinigamis? This doesn't even make sense! I know Ichigo has the potential of becoming one but it's imposible,it's way too fast!Same with Rukia...her Spiritual Presure it's too low.

These are just some on the things I thought at that time before I realised that I should hide somewhere close by in case of anything. Ichigo and Rukia arrived in the cemetery,Ichigo was the one dressed up like a Soul Reaper and Rukia was in her usual clothes. There was someone else with them,another Soul Reaper that was knocked out of the battle...very fast.?

"Ichigo get it togheter! Don't let your guard down or else you're going to get killed!"

"I know! Shut up already Ruki..a.." then Ichigo got stabed by the Grand Fisher.

"Ichigo!" shouted Rukia.

I wanted to interfear but that meanted that I should explained why am I here,on the other hand...both Karin and Ichigo could get killed it this battle carried on,I didn't have another option so I joined the battle.

The Grand Fisher was about to strike again when,using Flash,I got Ichigo out of his attack.

"Idiot! When you get hurt try to get away fom the enemy don't just stay there shocked!"

"Shinichi? Why are you here and how can you see..." my friend passed out before he could end his sentence. I moved him next to Rukia and the other Shinigami.

"Shinichi can you see that thing?" asked Rukia.

"That thing? The Grand Fisher? It's a long story. I promise I'll explain later,right now we have to take care of that Hollow and save Karin."

"But you aren't a Soul Reaper and I..."

"I know Rukia. And actually,I am a Soul Reaper but that's an even longer story." I said as I got out my zanpakutō.

"Oh? Another little hero?" said the Fisher. "It would be a pleasure to..EAT YOU!"

The Hollow jumped to attack me and Rukia when I rised up my sword and attack. The Hollow began to shout in pain before it vanished in the air.

"You really need to explain this,Shinichi..."

"I know. But let's go to Urahara and treat Ichigo. Leave the other one here since he's just asleep. I will explain after Ichigo wakes up."

We made our way to Urahara as fast as we could. Kisuke was shocked to see me but we held the explanation for after Ichigo waked up. After he woke up Rukia and Kisuke began to question me about this.

"Shut up both of you! Kisuke you know who I am so why are you asking?"

"Well.. Hmm.. The last time I saw you,you were about to transform in a Hollow with a black mask. But since it was you I kinda expect that you are back to normal eventually... I'm glad to see you."

"I can say the same thing. Now Rukia.. How should I start.."

"With who are,or were you?"

"Shinichi Kumionu,former captain of squad 10. By the way,is Matsumoto is still a lieutenent?"

"Yes. But...captain? I should've sense your spirit presure."

"You can't. It's sealed. I can only show my zanpakutō so...I can't even activate my shikai in my actual condition."

"Then why did you entered the battle? You could've be killed as well." asked Ichigo.

"To save you and Karin. The Grand Fisher is a powerful Hollow and Rukia couldn't have done anything in her condition. Rukia..you know that,if the Gotei sends someone here..."

"I know. But it was something that I had to do. I couldn't leave Ichigo and his sisters to die."

"Now that you mention it..." I got up and put a hand on Rukia's and Ichigo's shoulder and close my eyes.

"W-What did you do?" asked Ichigo.

"I transfered Rukia's powers back to her. Someone sure noticed what you did so you need your powers to protect yourself...that if you don't have a death wish or anything,of course." I said smirking

"What about Ichigo?"

"He was potential. Kisuke can train you to becoma a Soul Reaper in less than a week. Right?"

"Well..usually I don't do such things but since you asked me Shinichi I will make an exception."

(Later that day)

Ichigo already sarted training with Kisuke. Me and Rukia were taking a walk when two more strong spiritual presures appeared.

"Twice in one day? Can't this Hollows take a vacantion or...Wait that's a Shinigami's presence!"

"Strong ones too,lieutenents maybe?"

"Wait,I know this two... Let's go."

We ran to the place where the presures where coming from and find two Shinigamis that I knew very well.

"Lieutenent Matsumoto and lieutenent Hinamori! May I ask what are you doing here?" asked Rukia as the two lieutenents turn around.

"Kuchiki? We were send here because a strong Hollow appreared here,did you see it?" said Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Since it's a lieutenent level presure the captains send us to help you." continued Hinamori Momo.

"Hey!Am I invisible or something?! Or you don't recognize your ex-captain Rangiku?" I yelled angry.

"Ex-captain...?" asked her in confuse.

"Shinichi,you are gone for quite a long time,you can expect them to remember you." Rukia said.

"Shinichi? Kumionu taichou?" asked Momo.

"What were you saying Rukia?"

"Taichou?! But the other captain said you died..."

"That old man! Always saying what's best for him! I didn't die,Yamamoto was afraid of the power I accured so he exiled me in the human world."

"Taichou I am so glad you are alright! The whole squad misses you!" Rangiku said as she hugged me tightly.

"I miss them too. But don't call me taichou I'm not a captain anymore. Fast question,are you sure that the Hollow that you are after is only at lieutenent level?" I looked over my shoulder concerned

"Well yes,why..."

A imense spiritual presure sudently apreapered. All of us hurried to the place where the presure was coming to find a humanoid Hollow,what I feared the most...an Arrancar.

"Hmm? What are three insignifiat Soul Reapers doing with someone like you Shinichi? You really made it this low?" said the Arrancar with a sinister smile

"You..! Arturo! What are you doing here?!"

"I came looking for the most powerful Shinigami,what else? Now if the others would leave us alone to...talk"

"Too bad Arturo,my powers were sealed away long ago. Now I am nothing more than a simple human that can see Hollows."

"Then who defeaded the Grand Fisher?" Arturo said as he appeared behind me.

"I can draw my zanpakutō in the sealed mode if I need to but that's all." I said as I turned to look at Arturo.

"What a waist of time then... At least I will have the pleasure to kill the four of you."


	4. Shinichi's decision

Arturo,my greatest enemy from the past. With him here everyone was in danger... Rangiku,Momo and Rukia are in great danger... And I can do anything because of this stupid seal,I have to choose... Keep the promise I made to my sister when I left Seiretei or break the seal and same the one that I love.

"Pathetic! This is all two lieutenents can do? The Gotei 13 is nothing without their rising star!"

With just one hit Arturo striked down to the edge of death both Rangiku and Momo. Rukia was also pretty bad injured.

"Rukia! Stop moving you're already bleeding a lot,if you move more you can bleed to death.."

"But I have to..you can't fight and I'm the only one who can fight..." said Rukia as she tried to get up but falled on the ground.

"Rukia... I can fight. But that means that I'll break the seal and Yamamoto will find out that I'm still alive." I draw out my zanpakutō and barred one of Arturo's attack.

"Arturo I won't allow you to take someone important for me again! Unleash hell...Hyomaru!"

And so I brake the seale,the activation of my second stage of shikai let out a powerful explosion of my spiritual presure and active all my Soul Reaper powers.

"I can say that I missed this Shihakushō... But I did miss hunting and killing Hollows like you." I said as I was getting ready to attack.

"Finally a chalange! I will really enjoy killing you,Shinichi!" shauted Arturo as he rushed toward me to kill me.

"With who are you talking,Arturo?" I answered calm as I rised my sword.

Me and Arturo clash swords resulting a powerful energy that made Rukia,Momo and Rangiku to fall again. After some minutes Arturo fell down yelling in pain right before he dissapear.

"Rukia! Are you ok?"

"Not really but Lieutenent Matsumoto and lieutenent Hinamori need medical atention fast!"

"Let's go to Urahara. Come on I'll cary Rangiku. Hyomaru you will carry Rukia and Momo. Let's go fast!"

(At Urahara later)

"Where am I? What happend?"

"Finally awake Rangiku? We were attacked by an Arrancar,you and Momo took some serious blows and collapsed. Me and Rukia brought you here for treatment. Momo is in the next room,she still sleeps. By the way your captain come to see you."

"Hitsugaya-taichou? Were is he?"

"Speaking with Rukia. Come on up he want to talk to you."

"Finally Rangiku! I was begining to think that I should let you stay here." said the young white-haired boy.

"Well you will have to let Momo stay here some days." I said.

"How come? The 4 squad can take care of her in Seiretei." asked Rangiku.

"Her injuri were deeper than your's,it takes more time to heal. If we move her we may cause serious and permanent damage."

"I understand. Captain Unohana is going to come take a look at her if you don't mind Kumionu. I am Toshiro Hitsugaya and I am the captain of squad 10."

"Please to meet you. Shinichi Kumionu,former captain." I answered as me and Toshiro shake hands.

"I heared a lot of good things about you from Rangiku and others captains."

"Kumionu-taichou is a very good leader,he knows a lot about leadership,being a captain and a lieutenent." said Rangiku.

"Rangiku stop calling 'Kumionu-taichou'! I am not a captain anymore,I'm not even a Shinigami so call me Shinichi."

"I remembered. Head Captain Yamamoto told me that,if you want,you can come back anytime,he want to apologize for the last decision he took."

"To come back,huh... well I think I have a way of moving Himanori without causing any damage so,let's pay Yamamoto a visit and hear what he was to say about this whole situation with Arturo."


	5. New arrival

The next morning all of us left to Seiretei. I was a little concerned,the old man doesn't apologize like that. Especially not to me,the one who rised agains him in the most critical situation!

"Seiretei is the same as I remember,filled up with stupid people... I hate this place." I said as we went to the squad's 4 barrack to leave Hinamori.

"It'a good to see you again Shinichi,I hope the next time we'll see eachother won't be with a half-death you." said Unohana - captain of squad 4 and o good friend of mine,before we leaved

As we made it to the meeting location everyone was waiting for us. Yamamoto imidiatlly start the meeting after we arrived.

"I called you all here to welcom back Shinichi Kumionu and another one that like always is late. Kumionu,what can you tell us about Arturo."

"He is a very dangerous enemy,from what I saw he is even powerful. As some of you know he alone destroyed half of the Seiretei,I am afarid of what can happend if he catch us unprepared for an attack."

"I see... How is your zanpakuto?" asked Yamamoto.

"Stable for now,but it's been locked a long time so I'm not sure I can use bankai at the moment."

"Rest,train and make sure you are able to use bankai as soon as possible. We still don't have a place for you to stay."

"Grand-Captain with your approve he may stay at the Kuchiki mansion for now until you find a place." said Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Yes,Byakuya. Now if the other one would show up instead of being lazy." replied Yamamoto.

"I show up when I want old man,remember that I only agree to help you for personal interes." someone said with a angry tone.

"Ah...You finally decide to come,very well. Kudo Nimuno,it's a pleasure to see you alive."

"Yeah,yeah...Cut that useles greeting. So this is the legendary Shinichi Kumionu,doesn't look like much to me." he said looking at me.

"I can say the same thing. I don't remember about any Kudo Nimuno in the arhive of Squad 10." I replied.

"It was deleted after he left to protect him." Yamamoto intrerupted. "Now as we already decided Shinichi will go to the Kuchiki mansion and Kudo,you will stay in the Squad 2 barrack. Captain Sui Feng and liutenant Omaeda will show you were the room is. Meeting over."

(Kudo's POV)

I wasn't very happy that Yamamoto put me in the Squad's 2 barrack. When we went there Omaeda didn't stop talking even a second,me and Sui Feng didn't even say a word.

"Captain,Kudo,why are you so silence? Say something Captain! Or are you too emberased because Kudo is here?" said Omaeda as a joke.

Both me and Sui Feng give him a ' I'm-gonna-kill-you ' look.

"Don't talk about things you don't know,Omaeda. Especially when you lack training and disipline. How can you work with this guy Sui Feng?" I asked pissed off.

"I don't even know,but..." she replied.

She rised her hand and,to my surprise,slapped me as hard as she could. Usually I would grew angry but I deserved that slap,actually I grew amussed when I saw that she was shocked because of what she did,even Omaeda grew amused but after his captain gave him a serious look he flew the scene."That was for leaving without telling anything and playing death."

"I tough you would do more than just slap me... I'm sorry,the situation I was into was...complicated,I had to leave. Forgive me Sui Feng." I said ready to recieve another slap.

"It's ok,I know. I forgive you... I missed you!" she said as she hugged me and kiss me on the check. "That's for being alive." said Sui Feng as we started walking again.

"I missed you too. So how did the little Sui Feng became a captain?"

"I had some great teachers. I was lucky to be your's and Lady Yoruichi's protege,I learned a lot but I still have a lot to learn."

"It wasn't who teache you,it was the will and determination you have that made you strong,I am proud of you little one." I said as I embrace her from the back and kiss her neck.

"Idiot... What are you doing,someone might see us." she replied blushing.

"You are so cute when you blush. I always liked this part of you."

"What part?" she asked confused.

"These cute,silly,emberased and honest Sui Feng that always shows up when we are alone."

"IDIOT! I am nothing like that! Ok,it may happend that in the past some times but now I'm nothing like that. Oh,here we are. This is were you ar going to sleep,this room is actually right beside mine so if you need anything just came by."

"Thank Sui Feng. I'm glad we are ok." I said with a idiot smile on my face

"I'm glad too,see you around idiot." she said smiling before she dissapeared.


	6. Past revealed

-Kudo's POV-

After Sui Feng left I sat down in front of my room looking at the sky,I missed that view.I just sat there thinking of the past and the things that happened to me,or because of me,I was angry with myself but there was nothing I could do.

Omaeda returned after some was with him and,of course,she had some sake with her.

"I hope Captain isn't around because she would kill us." said Omaeda.

"What are you two doing?" I asked looking angry at both of them.

"Kudo!Oh...I though you left with the Captain so...well..."

I rised my arm as a shut-up signal. "Why would I leave with Sui Feng?"

"Well...you two seem...really close...I saw the conversation you had and..."

"You what?!" I yelled at him as I got up. "Listed. If you treasure your life you WILL forget anything you saw or heard,got it?!" I continued.

Matsumoto was looking at us amused. "Kudo-senpai,you were a captain?"

I was surprised by the question she asked "Yeah,back when I was activ as a did you know?"

"You have that look and that personality as Shinichi-taichou,and it's obiouslly that you are at least as strong as the Grand Captain."

Just them I realised that Sui Feng was comming back.'Damn,what a timing you have...'

I turned to Omaeda again. "I will you treasure your life you WILL forget what you saw and heared."

"What's with all the yelling? And what does Omaeda must forget?"

I turned around and see Sui Feng looking suspicios at me. "Hey...back so early?"

"Captain! Well...Kudo was telling me to forget what I saw happening between you and him and..."

I couldn't believe how dumb can that guy be! Sui Feng began to look both angry and emberased,I could see that her hands began to tremble.

"WHAT I DO IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSSINES!" she yelled as she entered her room.

Omaeda and Matsumoto both looke confused,I was even more angry and nervous.

"You two,get out of here if I hear anything about this I don't care who you are,you'll be dead."

They left as fast as they could.I sarted to walk toward Sui Feng's room. As I entered she was looking at a wall.

"It's funny,I thing that was the only true and not idiotic thing Omaeda said and like always you were trying to protect me."

"Are you mad that they know?" I asked as I started to walk slowly. She didn't say anything I wanted to stop walking but she turned her head toward me enought for me to see that she was lost in her own mind. As I reached her she turned to me and hugged me tigh.

"I'm not be honest even after you dissapeared I was still hopeing that you will come back and we will be just like before."

I began to smile,I didn't even observed that she hasn't wearing her captain coat, I picked her up in my arms and we kissed. I don't know how long we stayed like that but it didn't matter,I was so happy to be with her again I didn't care about anything else.

When we finally push away and I let her go she was so red,I could help myself but laught.

"W-What so funny?!"

"Sorry,sorry. You look so cute I couldn't help it. I missed you so much."

"Idiot.." she said as she dragged me closer and kiss me again. "I missed you too..."


End file.
